Whiskey and Fae
by KavitaRae
Summary: Kenzi/Vex aka Kenex - because the world doesn't have enough of it. "A certain Mesmer is showing signs of affection towards our beloved Kenzi. Before long, these feelings may very well become mutual. " Enjoy, loves! Story is better than the Summary.
1. Chapter One

Kenzi slammed down another shot of a whiskey that's name she'd never been able to pronounce, feeling incoherent. It had been a few hours, but Trick had stepped out of the Dahl before that, leaving Kenzi to tend to herself. It was when she no longer could pour her whiskey without it sloshing across the bar that her favorite Dark Fae slid into the seat to her right. "Allow me, love," Vex said lightly, his familiarly soothing accent cutting through the alcoholic haze Kenzi had slipped into. Reaching out, he took the bottle from her hand and poured the amber liquid into his own shot-glass, then filled the little human's. Downing the shot, he watched as the girl struggled to do the same.

After a moment of frustration for the little human, he stood from his seat and moved to stand behind hers; wrapping his arms lightly around the barstool, he took the shot-glass from her hands, letting his arms linger there for a moment longer than he should have before pulling back. "Love, you really shouldn't make a habit of drinking this much...especially not at the Dahl, of all places," Vex quipped, a bit offended that she hadn't chosen to reside in one of his clubs, though he wasn't sure why he cared. He took a brief pause to drink Kenzi's shot, and then offered, "Let me call you a cab."

"I'm not going back to the house!" Kenzi said quickly, her slurring voice suddenly gaining force.

Vex frowned internally, but his outer sarcasm over-rid his inner concern, "Trouble in paradise, lovie?"

The little human shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sick of ceiling falling on my head during BoBo's-"

"Ah," the Mesmer interrupted in understanding, taking Kenzi's hand and helping her up from the barstool. "You can rest at my place then, love." He almost left it at that, but his compassionate side only went so far-i_especially for humans!/i _he sharply reminded himself-so he continued, "Although you'll owe me, of course."

Kenzi scrunched up her nose, but continued to lean on the Mesmer for support so that she didn't fall on her face. "I am NOT-"

"Nothing like that, love," he reassured her with a slightly too amused chuckle. He pulled her close to his chest then, in blind view of Dyson-who had just walked in without either of their knowledge-and playfully murmured, "Unless you want to, little human."

Suddenly, Dyson was at their side, grabbing Vex by the collar of his black shirt and letting out a protective growl. "What the Hell is going on here, Vex?" the wolf roared, casting Kenzi a worried glance.

"It's alright, D-man," Kenzi reassured quickly, though the slur in her speech didn't reassure Dyson very much.

Vex cleared his throat, hugging Kenzi closer to his form without noticing that he did it. Looking Dyson in the eyes, his voice rang out harshly in the now-dim lights of the Dahl, "I was just offering to take Kenzi somewhere safe to sleep. Perhaps you would rather I'd sent her home, alone and in a drunken haze, where sleep would be impossible."

Dyson blinked slowly, and then released his hold on Vex's shirt. "Right... Kenzi," his eyes flickered to her-he had a hard time resisting the urge to retch at seeing her leaning against a Dark Fae so calmly-as he spoke, "I can drive you...if you'd prefer that."

Kenzi gave a slow shake of her head, which embarrassedly made it look like she was nuzzling Vex's chest. "I'd rather go with Vex," she mumbled quietly. It was true, but she wasn't sure...why.

The wolf nearly choked, blinking several more times before giving a quick shake of his head to clear his thoughts. "Alright... Be safe, then." The tone of his voice made it clear that he would be checking in with the both of them the following day.

"She's safe with me, aren't you, love?" Vex responded absent-mindedly, turning away from the bar so that they were no longer facing Dyson. The little human's eyes fell shut a breath later. The Dark Fae bit back a chuckle of endearment as he saw the girl drifting in and out of coherency. With that, he slowly slipped his arms around her so that he was carrying her bridal-style.

"You better make sure she is, Vex," Dyson warned from behind them as Vex began to walk towards the exit of the Dahl. Ignoring the wolf, the Mesmer stepped out into the brisk night air. His first thought was to somehow take his coat off and wrap it around Kenzi; his second thought was how utterly too caring that would make him look. Pulling open the door to the car he'd recently "borrowed", he unlocked the back-seat so that he could lay the little human down. Looking at her small form as she shivered in her sleep, Vex gave in and took his leather jacket off, covering her with it. "Sleep well, love," he said quietly as he shut the door and got into the driver's seat, pulling out of the Dahl's parking lot.

_iOn the way to his home, Vex couldn't stop reviewing things in his mind. Kenzi, the little human who he had sworn he wouldn't develop feelings for, was in his back-seat. There was not a being, human and Fae alike, who would have thought that was "acceptable". And somehow, he didn't care. She needed somebody who wasn't busy with something else... She needed a quiet place to stay so she would stop drinking for the wrong reasons... She needed a warm place to rest tonight that didn't involve drooling on Trick's bar... She needed... She needed.../i_ He refused to let himself finish that thought - He could **bnot/b **think that Kenzi actually _ineeded/i __**b**_**him/b**...

After much time spent thinking, and merely driving around the block so that he had more time to think, Vex finally pulled into his driveway. Kenzi was still sound asleep as he scooped her up in his arms, watching as she cuddled into him and clutched at the jacket he'd wrapped around her. "Little human, if only you knew…" the Mesmer said quietly as he unlocked his door, carrying Kenzi to his bedroom. "The Succubus would have my skin if she knew you were here," he whispered as he took the outer layers of Kenzi's outfit off of her sleeping form so that she would be more comfortable, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"Hale too, probably," he added absently, leaving the little human in her grey tank-top and black pants. He took her outer layers of clothes, and her boots, tucking them into his closet. With that, he sprawled out on the bed and switched off the light, having left a firestone to dimly light the room incase Kenzi woke before him (though he doubted this would happen).

Careful not to wake her, Vex wrapped his arm around Kenzi's waist and lightly nuzzled her hair, letting his eyes fall shut. His breath slowed and, just before he fell asleep to the scent of Kenzi's perfume, the Mesmer found himself whispering, "Good night, love. Pleasant dreams, hopefully of me." The last part flickered though his mind and—before he fell asleep seconds later—he began to wonder why he had said it. After all, he was a Dark Fae, she was a **bhuman/b**, she was drunk, and they were barely _ifriends/i_…

The next morning, Vex woke to Kenzi stirring in his arms. His accented voice was tired as he spoke, "Love…Kenzi, lovie, you're alright; you're safe." He wasn't sure why he was soothing the girl, especially not at such an awful hour, but he found himself doing it anyways.

Kenzi's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up into the Dark Fae's eyes. She gasped and yelped, "Shit balls!" The little human squirmed in panic, but the Mesmer's eyes only softened as his arms tightened around her more.

"Don't… You're safe, love," he breathed quietly.

Kenzi's frantic yelping turned into a quiet whimper as she glanced around at the scene. Vex gently smoothed her hair and sighed, "Kenzi, love, calm down."

"How can I calm down when I'm in a Dark Fae's bed!?" the little human shrieked, her fingernails digging into Vex's arms in her hysteria.

That question broke Vex's compassion resolve, "Damn it, human, calm down!"

The suddenly sharp tone in his voice made Kenzi flinch, quickly looking away from him. Vex let out a sigh, reaching down to touch her face, "Look at me, love…" When she didn't look up, the Mesmer's instincts took over; he gave a slight wave of his hand, using his powers to force the little human to look up at him.

Immediately after being released from his control, Kenzi gasped. "Vex! Don't do that!"

Vex opened his mouth to apologize, and then shut it again. For all that he was—a psychopath, a murderer, a Dark Fae, a cheat of physics, and much more—and, even though he could control anybody else in the world, he couldn't make himself say the two words that this little human had a right to hear.

When the Mesmer didn't reply, Kenzi snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Vexie?" the nickname fell from her mouth before she could stop it, "You okay?" She began to pull out of his embrace, grabbing his arms without digging her nails in this time.

Vex blinked a few times, but his arms suddenly tightened back up. "Yes, love, I'm fine…Where do you think you're going?" His voice regained its strength as he asked her that.

Kenzi stopped moving altogether for a moment, and then changed the subject by looking down at herself; she jolted in surprise, looking to the Mesmer with a frown. "Where are my other clothes?"

"They're in my closet," he replied absently.

A mildly confused frown appeared on Kenzi's face, "May I get them then?"

The Mesmer's eyes briefly flashed with annoyance before he replied, "They're a bit used and they still smell like you fell into a liquor store. I'll find something that'll fit you, lovie." After a moment of hesitation that he didn't know the reason for, he unwound his arms from the little human's form. Too quickly, she was out of his embrace and running her fingers through her hair to get rid of most the tangles—most of which Vex had, admittedly, caused in his sleep.

He rolled out of bed and gave a shake of his head, then stepped into the connecting walk-in closet. Somewhere amongst all the chains and leather and things she wouldn't let him have her wear, he eventually found an outfit for the little human. Taking it, he stepped into the other room and tossed them at her.

Catching the pile of clothes, Kenzi blinked a couple times. She took a second to glance at what was in her arms, then raised an eyebrow at the Mesmer, "These are… yours, aren't they?" She held her head for a moment; having gotten over the shock of waking up in Vex's bed, she was now starting to feel the effects of the hangover.

"Mostly," Vex said absently, "I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

Kenzi watched as he left the room, and then took a moment to look at what he'd given her. Pulling on the black T-shirt, which was a little big on her, she couldn't help but breath in the now-familiar scent of his clothes. There were a pair of jeans as well, but they were obviously not Vex's—unless he had went through a cross-dressing stage at some point that Kenzi didn't know about. Shrugging her shoulders and marking it as something to ask about later, she pulled them on and sat down to put on her own boots.

As she walked into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast hit her like a brick wall, "Are you…cooking…pancakes?" she asked nervously as she stepped into the room, seeing Vex at the stove.

Without looking back, the Dark Fae replied, "Yes I am, love. I thought you could use it, considering you have a habit of drinking too much in all the wrong places."

"And where would be a good place to drink that much, Vex?" Kenzi asked, raising an eyebrow as she poured herself a mug of the coffee he'd made.

Vex shrugged from his place at the stove, "Somewhere that none of the good guys will see it. They wouldn't…approve." He knew what he meant, but it came out a bit skewed, "I can't kidnap you when you're in places that the mutt and Succubus frequent—or that Trick owns, for that matter."

Kenzi tilted her head to the side, seeming to sense the underlying message in his words. "Oh," was all she replied with, not sure how to take what the Mesmer had said.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting side-by-side, eating breakfast together. "Would you be careful?" Vex chastised, "You're going to burn your mouth, human."

Kenzi shoveled in another mouth-full of steaming pancakes, speaking muffledly around her food, "I don't care! These pancakes are killer!" She paused to swallow the way-too-hot pancakes, and then added, "You're amazing!"

Before Vex had a chance to respond to the little human's compliment, a rather loud knock struck the front door. Standing, he excused himself with, "Just a moment, love; I'll see who's bothering me at such an early hour." With that, the Mesmer went to the door, opening it to see a not-so-happy Dyson. "Dyson, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Where exactly did you take Kenzi last night?" Dyson asked sharply, "She hasn't arrived home yet, Vex. Bo and I've been trying to get ahold of her all morning, and you were the last person to see her."

Vex blinked slowly, "Does the Succubus know that I was the last person to see her human yesterday evening?"

"No, I haven't told her. I thought you might want to explain why Kenzi isn't—"

At that moment, Kenzi stepped into the room. "Hey D-man, what're you doing here? And why isn't Kenzi what now?"

Dyson blinked in surprise, "A better question, Kenzi: Why are you wearing one of Vex's shirts?" He gestured flippantly at Kenzi's form, eyes slightly wider than usual.

"He said mine looked a little lived in due to last night," the girl replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Vex wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders, pulling her to his side and murmuring, "That sounded a bit more suspicious than it should have, love." He then looked to Dyson and amended, "She drank a bit, more than normally from what I hear. Her clothes smelled like a bloody liquor store."

Dyson frowned, "I see." His gaze shifted to Kenzi, "Bo is worried sick about you, Kenzi. I told her when I found you that I'd give you a ride home." He paused briefly before pointedly adding, "Alone."

"Come now, Dyson, there's no reason for her to be such a rush to leave," the Mesmer argued lightly. "After all," he added, "She _idoes/i_ have my shirt."

Dyson growled quietly as he spoke, "It is important that Bo knows where Kenzi is. She _iis/i_ her human, after all."

"Tell her then!" Vex challenged flippantly.

The little human at the Mesmer's side tensed, speaking in a slow voice, "Did you…just call me…Bo's human?" Before either of the men could answer, she continued, "I am so tired of the Fae thinking of me as **bBo's human/b.** I have a name; my name is Kenzi." She looked at Dyson then, "I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now."

The Mesmer gently pulled Kenzi closer to him, whispering, "It's alright, lo—Kenzi… Calm yourself." He wasn't sure why he was soothing the girl, but found himself doing so anyways. His eyes flashed to Dyson, burning with a rage that the wolf hadn't seen cross Vex's eyes in a long time, "You have upset my guest. Remove yourself from my home, now."

"Alright…" Dyson said after a moment, holding his hands up in defeat. "I won't challenge you in your own home, Vex…Not this time." His eyes briefly moved to Kenzi's still-outraged face, "Check in with Bo soon. She deserves that much."

With that, he stepped outside the door; Vex reached out with a free hand and slammed it shut. "Come now, love, your coffee may get cold if we stay to dwell on the Light," the Dark Fae coaxed gently, leading her to the kitchen. They sat down and Kenzi sipped at her coffee in defiant silence, clearly having little to say to any Fae at that moment.

"I do hope you aren't upset with **bme/b**, love," Vex said quietly after a while had passed. "For what it might be worth, I don't see you as Bo's human…Maybe I used to but… I _ido/i_ see you as a person now, Kenzi."

The little human's voice came out almost inaudible, "Thanks, Vex."

"Anything for you," he replied. For a moment, that was all the Dark Fae was going to say. Then, he realized how heart-felt it had sounded and added, "You do have my shirt still, after all."

To his luck, the little human chuckled at that. It was music to the Mesmer's ears to know that the tension between them from Dyson's visit was gone. Unfortunately, he had to risk that sooner than he would have liked to. "You're more than welcomed to stay here, love, but I don't need the Succubus showing up to break down my doors. When you're ready, let me know; I'll drive you home so that you can check in long enough to keep her at bay."

Kenzi nodded, taking a long drink of her coffee. "Okay."

A couple hours later, Kenzi was in the passenger seat of Vex's car—his _iactual/i_ car, not the one he'd "borrowed" the night before—trying not to dread her arrival home. "It won't be that bad, love," Vex reassured from the driver's seat. "I told you, the mutt hasn't told the Succubus who you were with."

"I know but…" the little human trailed off and reached over to turn on Vex's radio. "What if he does? And even if he didn't, what am I supposed to tell Bo? She's _igoing/i_ to want an explanation." Despite the music that was playing in the background, Kenzi was talking faster than normally, "Shit balls; do you think she'll recognize your shirt?"

The Mesmer reached over and put a hand on Kenzi's arm, "You, love, are worrying yourself for nothing. Just tell her that you were with a friend…" He trailed off briefly. "That's true enough, isn't it?"

"Of course, but—"

"Then that is all the Succubus needs to know, lovie," he reassured, his usual humor returning to his voice. "And no, she is not going to recognize anything of mine—aside from maybe my car, which won't be an issue unless she's starring out the window like a lost puppy."

That made the little human's face break into a smile, "Got it."

Vex let his hand rest on Kenzi's arm the rest of the way home, driving one-handed and occasionally tracing patterns on the front of her shoulder. Somehow, it seemed like the girl didn't mind it all that much. Eventually, they arrived at Kenzi and Bo's home.

Kenzi reached over and let her hand rest by Vex's face for a moment—during this time, he couldn't decide if she was going to slap him or something else—before lightly fixing a part of his hair that had fell out of its usual messy state. "See you around, Vexie," she said quietly.

The Mesmer sat there for a moment, and then let the hand that had been resting on her shoulder move to briefly take her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and leaving a kiss on the back of it. "See you, lovely," he bid softly before releasing his hold on her hand.

Silently, Kenzi took a breath before getting out of the car. She glanced at him briefly before shutting the passenger door behind her and walking away. Just as she was about to walk in the door, she looked over her shoulder and watched his car pull away. Once it was out of sight, she went inside. She had to lean against the couch for a moment, not sure what to make of what had just occurred.

Bo walked into the room then, "Kenz!" She grabbed Kenzi by the shoulders, shaking her lightly, "Where the Hell have you been?"

"BoBo…Sshh… Hangover," Kenzi mumbled, grabbing her head for emphasis. Truthfully, she was too busy processing the past two days events to really _ifeel/i_ anything.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Poor baby... What were you? Dyson called and said you wouldn't let him take you home…" The humor in the Succubus's eyes faded, replaced by concern.

"I was at a friends," Kenzi replied, taking her favorite Dark Fae's advice.

The Succubus blinked slowly, "What friend? You never talk about your human friends."

A rising guilt began to bubble in Kenzi's gut, "Just an old pal from the street."

Bo shrugged, "Alright, fine… Don't tell me his name, that's fine."

"Why do you assume it's a guy?" Kenzi asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a long pause before Bo responded, "You were gone all night…" The tense air dulled a bit as she suddenly asked, "Did you get laid?"

"No!" Kenzi answered a bit louder than she'd meant to, surprised by the question even though she probably shouldn't have been.

The Succubus laughed lightly, "Kidding, Kenz. But I still wish you'd at least tell me the person's name."

Kenzi shrugged, and then gestured at her head. "Bo, I've got a killer hangover. I'm gonna go sleep it off or something…" Before Bo could object, the human slipped from the room and went to her bedroom, sprawling out. It took her nearly two hours to fall asleep, not seeming to be comfortable or warm enough to rest…

_iKenzi was standing in a club that seemed oddly familiar, but she wasn't sure why. She leaned against the bar and tapped her fingers; it felt like she was supposed to be waiting for somebody, but she couldn't remember __**bwho/b.**__ Then, somebody's hand was resting on her hip and an all too familiar Dark Fae was looking down into her eyes, his own seeming to playfully smolder. "V—"she began to speak, but he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. _

_She heard the Mesmer incoherently murmur her name, and then something about "them" being "out of our whiskey". After that, he didn't speak; instead, he let his lips leave hers and simply looked at her face. Time seemed to float endlessly, as if they weren't in a crowded club, as if this whole situation wasn't utterly out of place… Then she started to hear his voice, but his lips weren't actually moving…/i_

"…so bloody precious," Vex's voice whispered. Kenzi's eyes flew open, shocked awake from the dream; a second later she realized that Vex's voice hadn't been from the dream—he was there, lying at her side with his face buried in her neck, arms loosely around her stomach, his eyes completely shut. The little human gasped, which shook the Mesmer from his state of relaxation. He opened his eyes, much slower than Kenzi had, and then simply yawned, not saying a word.

Kenzi's voice was quiet as she spoke, "Vex?"

"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily.

"What're you…doing here?" the little human asked him nervously.

Vex was too tired to tell her anything but the truth so he replied with, "I got cold. And there wasn't any of the right whiskey in the cabinets. And I couldn't sleep." He shrugged his shoulders, and then frowned. "Do you want me to leave?"

Kenzi blinked, "You don't seem to be having trouble sleeping now…and you aren't cold, either." She scrunched up her nose and muttered, "I call bullshit."

"It wasn't bullshit…at the time, love," he explained, his voice muffled as he nuzzled her hair. "And you didn't answer my actual question."

The little human squirmed mildly, a strange combination of comfort and discomfort stirring in her gut. "I…" she trailed off for a moment, not honestly sure about the answer, "Yes and no."

"Not helpful, lovely," he murmured, lightly pressing kisses into her neck.

"Vex…stop," Kenzi mewled.

The Mesmer let out a frustrated sigh, suddenly pulling away completely so that he standing at the side of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. "Kenzi, will you ever stop this nonsense? I have tried, time and time again, as much as it pains me to be compassionate sometimes, to make you realize that I am not going to hurt you. So why do you still… I simply don't understand your behavior towards me, love." A flash of heartache passed through Vex's eyes, though it was hard to see in the dim light.

The little human blinked confusedly, "Vex… I don't know what you mean by 'time and time again'. To my knowledge this is the only time you have ever acted this way towards me; pardon me if I don't—"

_"iPardon me/i_ if I thought my motives had been made clear!" the Mesmer snapped. "The last thing I want is you to be frightened of me merely because I'm of the Dark. I mean you _ino/i_ harm, Kenzi…"

"Vex…" Kenzi sighed, "Come here please. It's not… it's not healthy for people around you when you get like this; your murder-filled history proves that m—"

Vex was suddenly on the bed again, his lips crushed against hers. The little human gasped; it took her a moment before she began to kiss him back. It was when she was finally relaxing into his embrace that he pulled away, nuzzling her neck before raising his head and looking down into her eyes. "Do you have any idea…how easy it would be for me to simply take control of you and—"His voice was dark, filled with traces of the Vex that Kenzi had thought was mostly gone.

"I know," she interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

"And with that understood," his voice softened a bit, "I have to know that you trust me, Kenzi. I can't—"The little human's lips pressed against his again as she curled her fingers around the back of his neck and pushed him closer to her. Vex made a sound of surprise, then smiled before letting his eyes fall shut, moving his lips in time with hers. Just as they had both relaxed enough to enjoy themselves, the door flew open.


	2. Chapter Two

"What the Hell!?" Bo shrieked in surprise.  
The two's kiss separated at the sound of Bo's voice; Kenzi gasped sharply, wiping her mouth as the Dark Fae rolled so that he was at the little human's side rather than practically on top of her. He kept a protective arm around her waist, straightening his leather jacket and clearing his throat. "BoBo, I can explain…" Kenzi stammered.  
"Kenz! There is _no_ explanation needed for this, not from you anyways; what the Hell do you think you're doing, Vex!?" Bo retorted, her eyes blazing with fury.  
Within a matter of moments, Vex seemed to change from compassionate to cold and psychopathic. "What does it look like I'm doing, Succubus?"  
Kenzi cringed at the suddenly hateful tone of his voice. The three of them were silent for a moment before Bo cleared her throat, "One of you tell me…right now…why the Hell there is a Dark Fae in my human best friend's bed!"  
"It's not like we're screwing!" Kenzi suddenly snapped, "Calm down, Bo! You…You've done worse! You remember that Dark Fae guy that you—"  
Bo frowned, "You're a human, Kenz! That is completely different!"  
The little human dug her nails into the nearby pillow in annoyance, gritting her teeth. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean anything, Bo. I am so tired of you looking at me as the human! Look at me the **same** way you would a Fae, or I swear…" She trailed off, her eyes blazing with irritation.  
"Kenzi—"  
"That's enough from you, Succubus." The Mesmer at Kenzi's side waved his free hand, slowly forcing Bo's hands to rise up to her own throat. He smiled manically, closing his hand so that Bo began to choke herself. After a moment, the Succubus began to make gagging noises.  
Kenzi whined in panic, reaching out and grabbing Vex's wrist, "Vexie…" Realizing that he was ignoring her, Kenzi sat up and wrapped her arms around him. The little human then began pressing gentle kisses into his neck until the hand he was controlling Bo with relaxed, releasing the Succubus from the Mesmer's hold.  
Bo gasped, trying to catch her breath, "V—" She cut off her choked voice as she realized that Kenzi was busy shushing the Mesmer, the little human's lips brushing his collar as she tried to sooth his heated nerves. The Succubus sighed; deciding to talk to Kenzi later, Bo silently slipped from the room.  
The moment the door clicked shut, Vex seemed to grow colder than before, "The Succubus is gone; you can stop pretending that you care, human."  
Kenzi gasped, a hurt look filling her eyes. "I do care, Vex. I thought you knew that," she told him quietly, nuzzling his collar lightly as another whimper escaped her throat. "Don't be like this now; you were so happy just a few minutes ago."  
"I'm…Kenzi, I…" the Mesmer rambled, not able to make himself apologize (or really explain how he felt). "Love, I'm not… I don't mean to…"  
"I know," she whispered, pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck.  
Vex sighed and let his eyes shut, voice quiet. "May I stay here tonight, love? I don't want to go back home where I can think about—"  
"Okay," Kenzi said quickly. She cleared her throat and spoke again, a bit slower this time, "I mean, yeah; of course you can." The little human sprawled out on her bed, waiting for the Mesmer to lie down at her side; resting her head on his chest, Kenzi yawned and quietly commented, "You scare me when you get like that, Vex…"  
"I know I do," he replied with a bit of a frown. "I don't mean to frighten you…Well, not anymore, love."  
The little human smiled softly, "I know." With that, the odd pair began to slowly drift to sleep, listening to the sound of each other's breathing patterns…

When Kenzi next woke, her favorite Dark Fae was absent. Kenzi shivered—she was cold despite the leather jacket that, no doubt, Vex had wrapped around her before leaving; she was still in his shirt, too. Turning onto her side, she noticed that there was a small, folded piece of grey paper on her coffee table. The little human sat up drowsily, taking the paper from the table and unfolding it. It was a note that smelled faintly of roses somehow; the writing was a bit sloppy, though she could tell that the hand-writing usually wouldn't have been:  
My Darling Kenzi,  
I've decided that, in light of last night's issues with the Succubus, I shouldn't be there when you wake. It's six in the bloody morning as I write this; I apologize if it is a bit difficult to understand some of the writing. Regardless, love, I've went home for the time being. You are welcomed to join me, if you wish, but I ask for a bit of warning before you arrive. Below, there is plenty of information to contact me with…  
-Vex  
Below the Mesmer's signature, there was an address, house-phone number, and cellphone number written down. At the bottom of the paper, after the writing, there were silver pyramid-studs, glued onto the note in the shape of a heart.  
Kenzi smiled and carefully folded the grey note, yawning as she glanced over at the digital clock's electronic numbers; it was a little after ten in the morning now. Kenzi stretched as she stood from the bed, putting the re-folded note in her purse. She then glanced at the full-length mirror and shrugged. On her way to the bathroom, she threw Vex's clothes into the washer and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. Making her way to the bathroom, she stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to finish waking her.

About twenty minutes later, Kenzi stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She put a bath-robe on before going to the laundry room; she took Vex's clothes out of the washer and threw them into the speed-cycle of the dryer.  
Once the clothes were dried, Kenzi changed back into Vex's T-shirt and who-knows-who's black jeans. She then returned to her bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed as she laced up her boots—which Vex had taken the liberty of cleaning for her while they had been apart. The little human then returned to the bathroom to brush her hair, teeth, and fix her make-up, before grabbing Vex's leather jacket from her room.  
Pulling the leather jacket on as she stepped into the kitchen, Kenzi saw Bo sitting at the kitchen table. Bo looked up, raising an eyebrow, "That isn't **your** jacket, is it?"  
Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, "No. It was left for me this morning, when Vex showed himself out."  
"Vex _stayed the night_?" Bo asked, gritting her teeth. "Why?"  
"You put him in a bad mood…He asked if he could stay here, with me, until he calmed down. I figured that you would approve more of that then you would him going on a fucking killing spree, BoBo," Kenzi explained, voice sharpening with each tone. She knew that Bo was only being protective, but she was still pretty upset over some things; between the "Bo's human" comments that had been thrown around, Bo's increased "activities", and Bo's reaction to Vex last night, Kenzi wasn't all that happy this morning. Due to all this irritation, Kenzi suddenly added, "Or would you have preferred it if I had stayed the night with him again?"  
Bo took a deep breath, looking more than a little shocked at Kenzi's outburst. "I didn't realize this was such a sensitive subject with you, Kenz. I'm only trying to keep you safe. Kenz, Vex is Dar—"  
"I **know** he's Dark Fae, damn it!" Kenzi snapped, "and don't you dare tell me that I'm human, because I know that too!' The little human took a deep breath, composing herself before nodding at the door. "I'm going out for a while."  
"I can cook breakfast first so we can talk—"  
Kenzi held up a hand, "I'm sure I will be welcomed to share breakfast with somebody else when I get there. I think you need to think things through before we _talk_ again."  
Looking hurt, Bo nodded and looked down at her coffee. Kenzi took a breath, leaving the house before Bo could say anything more on the matter.  
As she walked down the street, she realized that she didn't know where she intended to end up. Stopping momentarily, Kenzi realized that the only place she wanted to go was Vex's. Reaching into her purse, she took her cellphone from it—along with the note from Vex that she'd found that previous morning. Unfolding the note, she opened her cellphone and programmed both Vex's house-and-cellphone numbers into the Contact List. Once that was done, she called his house-phone.  
_Ring…Ring…Ring…_ "Hello?" Vex's accented voice came over the slight static of Kenzi's cellphone.  
Forcing herself not to stutter in her frustration over Bo, Kenzi replied as calmly as she could, "Hey, Vex."  
"Hello, love," Vex amended his greeting. Kenzi could sense the smile on Vex's end of the line as he spoke, "Did you find—"  
"I found the note, yeah…" She paused before adding, "Thanks, Vexie…for the note…and your jacket."  
The Mesmer sighed contently, "You're welcome, lovie."  
"Can you pick me up? It's an awful long walk from here," she asked him. After he agreed, she told him the street name and sat down on the nearby bench. "See you soon, Vex," she bid warmly.  
"I'll be there before you know it, love," the Mesmer replied.  
_Click._

About fifteen minutes later, Vex's car pulled up on the street near the bench where Kenzi was sitting. Kenzi looked up from her nails, having been picking at their black polish.  
Vex rolled down the driver's side window, "Hello, love. You called?"  
Kenzi chuckled, though her irritation was still audible as she stood from her seat. "Thanks, Vex," she commented as she opened the passenger side door, getting into his car and shutting the door behind her a bit more roughly than she should have.  
"Hey now," Vex quipped, "Don't hate on the car…" He paused for a bit as Kenzi buckled her seat-belt and he began to drive towards his home. A few minutes later he took a breath and asked, "What's on your mind, love?"  
"Bo," Kenzi answered shortly, frowning a bit.  
The Mesmer sighed, "What about Bo, my darling dove?"  
Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, "She…doesn't like you."  
"Most people don't, lovie," Vex reminded her playfully. "Though I would like to know what I have done to displease the Succubi—"Almost using the Morrigan's nickname for Bo ('Succubitch'), Vex caught himself and continued, "—ubus this time. I was gone before she even woke." He paused again, then added, "**And** I made coffee."  
"You…made coffee?" was all that Kenzi could think to ask.  
The Mesmer nodded, "I thought you would appreciate it."  
She shrugged, "There wasn't coffee made when I got to the kitchen this morning. I guess Bo drank it."  
Vex twitched slightly, a barely noticeable movement of his arm. Then, he nodded. "I would presume as much, love. Don't fret; there'll be coffee already made when we get to my home."  
"Thanks," the little human chuckled. By now, her mood had lightened a bit. It seemed as though the psychopath's very presence had relaxed her.  
"You're quite welcome, love," Vex returned. The rest of their car ride was spent mostly without conversation as the Mesmer hummed along to the radio…


	3. Chapter Three

Before long, the two arrived at Vex's home. Vex cut the engine, then got out of the car and quickly stepped around to the passenger side door to open Kenzi's door for her.  
Kenzi smiled a bit as she stepped out of the car, "So… What's on the agenda for today, Vexie?"  
"Well, I suppose we should fetch you your coffee…Seeing as the Succubus decided to drink the nicety that I left this morning," the Mesmer replied. As they walked into the kitchen, he continued, "After that, I thought you may enjoy a tour of some of my other rooms…Assuming that you'll be staying here on occasion."  
The little human's expression brightened as she responded, "Sounds great!"  
The Mesmer chuckled at her enthusiasm as he poured the coffee he'd made about an hour ago into a mug for her, "Alright, alright." With that, he handed her the mug, seeming playful and care-free that particular morning, despite the previous night's tension. "Oh, where to show you first…" he mused, leaning against the nearby wall.  
After a moment, Vex shrugged, "I suppose we'll just make our way through one of the halls for now." With that, he nodded towards the stairs and began to walk up them.  
Kenzi quickly followed, curiousness flickering through her system. "This is a pretty big house…What don't you have here?" She asked absently.  
"Truthfully, I'm not quite sure, love," Vex admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "That reminds me, though; I'm going to go check up on things at Carpe Noctem tonight. Would you care to join me? If not, you're welcomed to stay here."  
"I'd love to go," Kenzi replied with a smile, feeling accepted.  
With that, Vex continued to lead Kenzi down the hall. Soon, they arrived at a door that had been painted crimson. "You know, I forget what's in this room…" Vex commented absently as he pulled the door open. Gasping, he began to shut it, "Never mind that, actually."  
Peering around him, attempting to look over his shoulder, Kenzi saw a room filled with various chains. "Uhm, what—"  
"That's not really important, love," Vex said quickly, flashing her a smile.  
"But… What's with all the—"  
Chuckling, the Mesmer wrapped an arm around the little human's waist, steering her away from the room's direction. "That, my dear, is something that you need not fuss over for the moment," he told her, attempting to non-suspiciously lock the door as they walked away from it.  
"If you say so, Vexie…" Kenzi replied nervously as they continued down the hallway. As they reached the next room, however, she pushed the thoughts from her mind.  
"And this, love, this the livingroom," Vex said simply as he pushed open the ebony door. The room was a large, spacious area, decorated in grey-scale. The carpet was a fuzzy black that was comfortable to walk on. The ceiling was black marble; the walls had been painted a dark charcoal grey. On the far side of the room, there was a full size leather couch, in perfect view of a flat-screen television. On the west wall, there were shelves holding various dark trinkets. On the east, there was a love-seat that matched the couch, with a glass coffee table in-front of it. There were also two arm chairs that matched the rest of the seating arrangement. All in all, the room was wonderful.  
Kenzi smiled, breathing in the welcoming air of Vex's livingroom. There were several candles placed around the room, though none of them were lit now. "This place is really nice," the little human said softly. "I can see why you'd enjoy it."  
Vex nodded, wrapping his arms around the little human from behind. "I'm glad you like the room, love. There's much more where this came from."  
Kenzi leaned against him, "I'm sure…"  
The two spent a while sitting around the livingroom before making their way to the next part of Vex's tour. The Mesmer paused at a door and nodded at it, "The bath is there. You're welcomed to use the shower if you don't want to go back to you and Bo's place on any given evening."  
Kenzi nodded, "Alright. Thanks, Vex."  
"Of course," he replied, practically skipping to the next doorway. The door was a bit larger than the previous ones had been. As the Mesmer pulled it open, Kenzi's mouth dropped. The room was decorated in shades of black and midnight blue, and appeared to be a private/in-home theater.  
"Oh…my…gosh…" Kenzi blinked.  
The Mesmer chuckled, "Would you like to watch something then, love?"  
The little human blinked several more times before a bright smile appeared on her face, "I'd love to!" Her excitement seemed to radiate through the room as she quickly hugged Vex, then stepped back to giggle. "What'cha wanna watch?"  
Vex smiled, "Just wait and see, lovie." With that, he stepped behind the screen to find a movie for them to watch.  
Kenzi shrugged, taking a seat in one of the comfortable midnight-colored chairs, which had plenty of room to lounge out in. The arm-rests were folded up, turning each set of three seats into what may as well have been a couch.  
A moment later, the movie started. After a few breathes, Kenzi began to laugh. It was Dracula…Vex had chosen Dracula.  
Vex joined Kenzi a moment later, standing next to where she was lounging. "You look comfortable," he commented with a chuckle.  
Kenzi nodded, "I knew you were a theatrical person, Vex, but this just… Wow." The little human shook her head.  
"Oh shush and watch the movie," Vex chuckled. Glancing at the nearby set of seats, he shrugged and scooped Kenzi up in his arms. "You, love, are sharing." With that, the Mesmer lounged out on the seats that Kenzi had been in, letting her make herself comfortable at his side. Kenzi curled up next to him, leaving a bit more personal space than the Mesmer had really required, and began to watch the movie…

About halfway through the movie, the little human had fallen asleep. Vex glanced down and smiled as Kenzi unconsciously cuddled closer to his side. "So bloody precious," he murmured as he grabbed the remote, switching off the movie; he had already seen it nearly a thousand times anyways. Standing, the Mesmer gently lifted Kenzi up into his arms and began to carry her out of the theater…

When Kenzi next woke, she was curled up against Vex, in a room that she didn't recognize. She glanced around curiously; it seemed to be a den of some sorts. The room was decorated with animal pelts—mostly foxes, from what Kenzi could tell. Apparently Vex was a fan of that particular animal. Blinking, Kenzi looked up to see Vex gazing down at her tiredly. "Hello, love. Did you enjoy your nap?"  
Blushing slightly, Kenzi shrugged. "Sorry, Vex. I didn't mean to crash on you."  
"It's quite alright, love," the Mesmer replied warmly. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly. Before, their kisses had been in the spur of the moment, rushed from sudden bursts of rage or compassion, but now it was easier, calmer. They both relaxed much quicker than they previously had.  
Soon, Kenzi gently pulled away, smiling as she looked up into the Mesmer's eyes. She held his gaze for a while before breaking the eye-contact to look around the room. There were two stuffed foxes—an artic fox and a black one who's origin Kenzi didn't know—as well as several other furs. Judging by the grandfather clock that was on the wall, it was a little after eight in the evening. "When did you want to go to your club?" Kenzi asked absently.  
Vex glanced at the grandfather clock himself then, shrugging his shoulders. "We can leave whenever you're ready, but I would like to show you the walk-in closet first."  
Kenzi smiled and, after a moment, slipped from his arms and stood from the arm-chair that they had both been in. "Alright, lead the way."  
Vex stood as well, casually wrapping an arm around Kenzi's waist as he led her out of the den, towards his bedroom. As he opened the door, he spoke, "You've obviously been into my room before. However, the closet may as well be a room as well."  
Kenzi looked around the bedroom, taking in the details that she hadn't the first time she had been there. The bed had large, gothic-style posts, and was covered in dark velvet blanketing. The pillow cases matched the blankets as well. Kenzi sighed contently at the atmosphere of the room, and then nodded towards Vex, "To the closet then?"  
The Mesmer nodded, opening the large walk-in closet's doors. The two of them stepped inside, Kenzi just slightly behind Vex. The little human blinked a few times, letting her eyes re-focus on the wardrobe. First, there was a large expanse of dark clothes, mostly things similar to what Kenzi had previously seen Vex wear. Walking a bit further in, however, Kenzi saw a row of leather and chains. She glanced at Vex, raising an eyebrow.  
"I **do**own a club," he reminded her defensively, though it may not have entirely been the reason behind the outfits.  
"Fair enough," the little human shrugged. She walked a bit further, glancing around, and then tilted her head. "Why do you have a section of chick clothes?"  
The Mesmer shrugged his shoulders, "What? You've got to have something to wear when I kidnap you." The laugh that followed the question made it clear that it was only a joke.  
Kenzi laughed as well, "Seriously, Vex, what's with the clothes?"  
"I like to plan ahead," he said simply. "You never know what the situation may be, love."  
The little human nodded, "Too true." After a pause she asked, "Do you find if I borrow some stuff for the club tonight?"  
"Go right ahead, lovie," Vex told her, smiling a bit.  
Kenzi began to go through the female clothing, taking out a pair of ripped tights, a studded black skirt, and deciding to keep Vex's black T-shirt. She then waved him out, "Shoo so I can change, Vexie."  
Sarcastically pouting at that, Vex began to step out of the walk-in closet. Once she was sure he wasn't returning until she said he could, Kenzi changed into the clothes she'd found. With that done, she decided to use Vex's mirror to do her make-up (there was plenty of make-up in the walk-in closet, along with the rest of the accessories).  
Once she was content with how she looked, Kenzi stepped out of the walk-in closet and gave a little twirl. "Well?" she asked.  
"You look absolutely stunning, love," Vex approved, curling his arms around her and suddenly crushing her to his body.  
Kenzi gasped, "Ve—"  
His lips met hers a bit rougher than they previously had, though it was briefer as well. When he pulled back, Vex sighed, "My apologizes, love. I get a bit edgy before a night out."  
Kenzi, still trying to regain her composure, gave a nod. "It's…okay…Vex," she replied slowly.  
The Mesmer's eyes seemed to clear, returning to their childishly playful state as he released her from his arms, twirling absently before speaking, "To the club, then?"  
"Alright," Kenzi agreed, still a bit ruffled.  
"Give me just a moment, then, love. I'm going to find something a bit more suitable for Carpe Noctem," he excused himself as he slipped into the walk-in closet. Several minutes later, the Mesmer reappeared, wearing an outfit similar to what Kenzi had already seen him wear around his club—collar and all. "Now then, off we go," he said theatrically, motioning her out of the room.


	4. Chapter Four

A few moments later, the two were driving towards Carpe Noctem. Kenzi, having been allowed her mind to drift, couldn't stop thinking about that crimson-room that Vex had been so adamant about avoiding. "So…Now will you tell me what was with that room?"  
"Love, I would appreciate it if you would forget about it—for now, anyway," Vex said absent-mindedly.  
"Come on, Vex, explain," Kenzi pouted.  
Vex's voice was mumbled as he spoke, "Just something I'd like to keep private." The words were barely understandable, though Kenzi was fairly sure she heard him right.  
"What—"  
"Never mind that now, love," the Mesmer said, waving her off with one hand. "We're almost to the club anyways; we can talk there—about something else."  
The little human sighed, "Why won't you talk about that damned room?"  
"Because," his voice suddenly gained strength in his defensiveness, "It isn't something you need to concern yourself with, Kenzi."  
Kenzi shrugged at that, giving up. "Alright…" she mumbled, falling into silence for the last few minutes of the car ride, letting her thoughts about it wander.

Soon, the two pulled into the driveway of Carpe Noctem. Vex stepped out of the car, shutting his door behind him, and then opened Kenzi's for her, the act seeming to come naturally. Kenzi smiled as she got out of the car, letting Vex take her arm as they walked into the entrance of the club.  
The darkwave music that echoed around them was hyperactive. They made their way across the dance floor fluidly, Vex leading the way. Once they were at the bar, Vex offered her a seat.  
"You're sure you won't talk about—"Kenzi began to ask, but was quickly interrupted.  
"I'm quite sure, love," he told her. Then, quickly changing the subject, "You know what the best part of this place is?"  
Kenzi tilted her head curiously, "Hmm?"  
The Mesmer nodded at the dark-colored, intricate stones that were on the walls of Carpe Noctem. The odd stones made a Mesmer'spower much stronger, amping up the range of his powers—as well as the strength. "I can control practically everybody here," Vex confided with a wink. "Watch."  
"Don't hurt—"  
"I'm not going to hurt anyone, love," Vex assured her. And with that, he began to focus, moving his hands in rhythm with the pulsating music around them.  
Abruptly, the guests of the club began to twirl and dance in synch. Kenzi glanced between the people and Vex—who had suddenly gained a top-hat and cane for his little act. Slowly, he began to mouth the words to "I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts."  
The people began to do the same, singing with him against their will, as the childish Mesmer flipped himself up onto the bar and laughed.  
_"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are, standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give them a twist, a flick of the rest. That's what the showman said…"_

Fifteen minutes later, when the playful Mesmer had had his fun, he released his control from the club's guests and jumped off the bar, landing next to Kenzi.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Kenzi asked with a giggle.  
"Quite, love," Vex admitted. "Now, I need to attend to some complaints around my club. If you'll be a darling dove and stay near this area so I can find you later…"  
"Alright," Kenzi agreed. With that, the Mesmer disappeared into the crowd.  
The human dominatrix that had formerly associated with Vex was in the club. The woman sat down at the bar, in a stool next to Kenzi.  
Instinctively, Kenzi casually turned and asked, "You a friend of Vex's?"  
The woman, dressed in latex-and-leather, turned to look at Kenzi. She shrugged slightly as she sipped at her drink, replying, "At times, though we aren't on the best of terms right now."  
"Why's that?" Kenzi asked absently.  
"Well…" the woman began, then paused to chug down the rest of her drink—and order another one—before speaking to Kenzi. "I was Vex's dominatrix for _years_, then this girl—I don't know her name—came into his life. He basically fired me, said he didn't want me around any longer because it wasn't fair to that girl of his."  
Kenzi blinked, "Do explain."  
The woman replied, "It seems that this girl has chased him off—he may still be what he is, but he refuses to act on it with anyone but her; it seems to me, though, that that will not happen either." The woman paused, an odd sense of jealously coating her voice, "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this girl of his is just what he wants… Who knows?" She shrugged, taking an extra-long drink.  
Kenzi thought on it, sipping at the drink that Vex had left for her. "So, what exactly is Vex to you now then?"  
The dominatrix shrugged, "I would rather not discuss previous clients. It's against the paper-work, child." She paused, "What has you so curious about Vex to begin with?"  
Suddenly, Vex was behind Kenzi, wrapping his arms around her from around the bar-stool. "I'm not sure what on Earth has my darling Kenzi so curious, especially when she could simply ask **me** whatever it is she wanted to know," he said clearly. His voice was calm, but his eyes were sharp.  
Kenzi looked down, "I'm sorry, Vexie."  
"Oh, it's quite alright, love," Vex said with a sigh. His eyes shifted to the woman that Kenzi had been speaking with, "What garbage are you filling her head with?"  
"Nothing that she doesn't want to know, it seems," the dominatrix answered, frowning. "How have you been, Vex?" the question seemed more sharp-tongued than it needed to be.  
Vex flinched, "I am fine, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse us…" Kenzi saw the Mesmer's eyes flicker to the whip that was coiled around the dominatrix. "We need to be getting home."  
"Very well," the woman said with a glare in Kenzi's direction. She took a shot, laughed, and then seemed to forget that the two were there.  
"Let's go home," Vex said quietly, taking Kenzi's arm and leading her towards the exit.  
"Are you alright, Vex?" the little human asked worriedly.  
The Mesmer blinked, "I'm alright. I just would like to be away from all the people…What nonsense did that woman tell you, Kenzi?"  
"Nothing important, Vexie," Kenzi assured him, though she wasn't so sure about that statement herself. The two slipped into the car and Vex began to drive them home…

As they arrived, Vex stepped out of the vehicle and opened Kenzi's door as he said, "I thought you may want to see more of the house before we turn in for the night."  
"Alright," Kenzi agreed. "Lead the way."  
Vex nodded, walking down the hallway as they entered the house. He took the collar he'd worn to the club off as they reached his bedroom's door—still feeling a bit flustered over seeing his ex-dominatrix in Carpe Noctem—opening the door and tossing it onto his bed. He then shut the door and continued to walk, chit-chatting with Kenzi until they reached the next door. As the Mesmer opened the door, he spoke, "The weapon room. And before you ask why: Because I like collectables."  
Around the room, there was what seemed to be an endless supply of weaponry: daggers of various size and shape, boot knives, katanas, broad swords, whips, bow and arrows, crossbows, crops… The list went on.  
"Holy crap, Vex," Kenzi commented. "Is there any weapon that you don't have?"  
"Not that I'm aware of, love. Though if you think of one, do let me know," Vex replied honestly. He leaned against a wall and absently ran his fingertips across a broad sword. His eyes seemed to occasionally flicker around the room, hovering on some of the weapons—Kenzi pretended to not notice how often his eyes fell on the whips (and certain other weapons)—as he spoke. "One of these days, we should have a good spar. I've heard you're a bloody pro with a katana."  
Kenzi chuckled, "I'd like that, actually. But on one condition, Vexie."  
"Hmm?"  
"No creepy Mesmer tricks during the spar. That. Is. Cheating," the little human warned, chuckling a bit.  
Vex laughed, "Fair enough, lovie."  
The two chit-chatted about weaponry for nearly an hour before they left the room, making their way to another door. This one was white, in odd contrast to most of the black-or-grey doors that Vex had in his home; at the same time, however, it fit into the color scheme rather nicely. Opening the door, Vex smiled. "The in-door pool, lovie," he introduced, giving a wave of his hand.  
Kenzi blinked, "Geez, Vex. What don't you have?" There was a large in-door pool that took up a lot of the central area of the room. Off to one side, there was also a hot-tub that could fit at _least_ ten people in it comfortably. Kenzi stood at the doorway, not looking at the details for now; she would have plenty of time to do that later.  
"Like I said, I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to let me know what is missing later so that I can remedy that," the Mesmer replied, seeming honest about the request. After a bit he added, "We'll have to go for a swim sometime in the future." Another pause before he told her, "You're welcomed to any of these rooms—at any time. If a door is unlocked, it is welcome to you, Kenzi."  
Kenzi smiled at that, "Thanks, Vex. I'll remember that."  
The Mesmer nodded, "I'd like to show you the, uhm, basement."  
The little human's eyes widened a bit. "You do realize basements are one of those places that, in horror movies, everybody dies?"  
"I realize this, but I assure you, love, that you will be safe in **this** basement," Vex reassured her, smiling a bit as they walked downstairs to the kitchen, then down another flight of stairs which ended at a single door. "Ah, the basement," Vex muttered as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
The scent of alcohol hit Kenzi as she stepped in after him. Blinking, she looked around the room in curiosity. "Your basement…is a liquor store?" There were endless shelves of alcoholic drinks on the walls, as well as plenty of places to relax. There was a large card table in the center of the room, with a few chairs placed around it. Off to the side, there were a few beanie-bags.  
"For the most part, yes," the Mesmer admitted. He went to the counter and grabbed something from the second-to-top shelf, then walked over to the beanie-bags and sprawled out in one. "Be a darling dove and grab us some glasses from that cabinet, love."  
"I've got an idea," Kenzi said, grabbing them each a shot-glass. "Five fingers. Only with alcohol."  
"Why with alcohol?" Vex asked absently, though he wasn't arguing with her.  
The little human shrugged, "Booze is the world's truth serum." She walked over and lounged out in a beanie-bag next to Vex's. The Mesmer set the bottle between them, where Kenzi had put the shot-glasses.  
"That it is, love," the Mesmer agreed. "Explain the specifics, then."  
"Alright," Kenzi agreed. "Each person takes turns saying something they have never done. If the other person has done it, they have to take a shot. No lying, obviously, because that would be breaking the game's original rules. Other than that…Have fun with it, I guess."  
The Mesmer shrugged, and then nodded in agreement. "Alright, after you then," he said as he poured them each a shot, waiting.  
"I've never screwed a Fae," Kenzi began the game.  
Vex smirked, "Well, we could certainly change that, lovie." Regardless of the joke, he put one of his fingers down and took his first shot.  
"Don't even think about it," the little human quipped.  
"I wouldn't dream of it, love, not without consent," the Mesmer said with a wink. He paused before continuing the game, "I've never used an alias."  
Kenzi pouted, putting down one of her fingers. She took a shot before saying, "I've never been accused of murder." The warm feeling in Kenzi's stomach made her giggle.  
Vex put another one of his fingers down. "Be glad that I haven't been convicted," was all he said to that one. He took another shot. "I've never fallen in love with more than one Fae at any given time," Vex said next. It was a bit more sentimental than the past couple had been, but the liquor kept either of them from caring one way or another.  
Kenzi shrugged, not putting a finger down. "I've only ever _been_ in love with one Fae," she said. Vex blinked, over-thinking that statement despite the alcohol in his system. "I've never controlled somebody."  
Vex put a finger down, frowning, and took another shot. "This is ridiculous," he chuckled.  
A handful of questions later, Vex had two fingers left; Kenzi had six. By now, Kenzi had a pretty good buzz and Vex was undoubtedly drunk.  
Seeming to run out of ideas, the Mesmer said, "I've never played anything but Robot Hookers 3 in the past month."  
Kenzi's eyes widened, "You have Robot Hookers 3!?" Realizing that she wasn't going to get a decent answer with him being drunk, she shook her head, put a finger down, and took her shot. "I've never been voluntarily bound."  
Vex, too hazed to notice that he was slowly letting her figure him out without meaning to, put a finger down and took his shot. "This game is completely against me!" he quipped. His words were slurred, "I have never…had a polar bear named George…"  
Kenzi burst out laughing at his obviously-drunken comment. "I have never passed out while playing this game," she stated. A few seconds later, Vex passed out. Kenzi chuckled and stood, going to his side and putting his last finger down. "I win, Vexie," she murmured as she grabbed the leather jacket that he'd been letting her wear recently, wrapping it around him. She then capped the bottle, put it away, and rinsed out the shot-glasses. With that, the little human sprawled out and watched the Dark Fae absently.  
Soon enough, Vex woke up—in a drunken haze—and stood up, not quite having his balance. He stretched, mumbling something about liquor.  
Kenzi stood up and took his arm, "Come on, Vexie, let's get you to bed…" Kenzi smiled and gently helped the drunken Mesmer up the steps, to the floor where his bedroom was located. Helping him lay down, Kenzi pulled the blankets over him before curling up at his side and drifting to sleep…


End file.
